Avatar: The Flow of Energy
by SweetSickNightmare
Summary: Mavis feels lost and abandoned when she finds a book left with a note indicating that her 'family' has left her and is now being handed over to one of their family friends, Chief of Security. On her way through she meets new life, experiences new emotions and a new body. All though her Avatar had been created there is something very different from her's compared to the others.
1. The Flow of Energy-Ch1

When everything you loved disappears and you remember every detail you tend to feel confused,beytraded,hurt and lost.

Movement woke me from my deep sleep. Cyro.

I was never a scientisit or in the army or a marine. Only family connections braught me here and away from the shit hole they call home.

A bright light blinded my grey eyes as I moved out of the slot. I let my eyes ajust to the bright light before looking to my left to see other cyo captuals opening like morgue drawers.

A tech in medical scrubs floats weightlessly towards me. "Are we there?" my voice sounds hoarse.

"We're there, Beautiful" The med tech says patting my shoulder and floating off somewhere.

I pull off the velcrow that held me down and now I floated in zero-g.

Holding onto the side I pushed myself to some lockers across from me.

I never wanted to be here but I had no choice. The only thing I had left from my 'family' was a book with a note stuck to it.

"People, you have been in cyro for five years, nine months and twenty two days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. The staff thanks you in advance" The med tech announced.

Like I said I'm no scientist, no marine or in the army I'm just a misrible girl who's parents happened to be best friends with the cheif of security who plans to destroy the most beautiful planet for money. Yeah their that fucked up.

I felt a pull downwards as we entered Pandora's atmosphere. The crew chief stomps down the aisle yelling but I couldn't hear him due to the ear buds in my ears blasting Knives and Pens by Black veil brides.

I pulled one ear phone out hearing the last of his lecture "-Let's nobody be dead today, it looks bad on my report"

The crew chief, an african/american man with a one piece dark ivery green uniformon, stopped infront of me long enough to yell "Exopack on, let's go!"

Everyone hurried to get their exopack on while I took my time I glanced at the dude next to be to see him trying to get into a wheelchair 'wonder how he got here'.

They all stood lining up into queues in the aisles, with their duffles ready and masks on. Everyones face looked tense and expectant while I smirked at them, placing my earphones firmly into my ears I waited for everyone to leave.

I stood not before glancing back at wheelchair guy I was debating. Should I help him or not. The crew chief slipped on his own mask before motioning everyone out while yelling at them most likely to get out.

They jog across the exposed apron towards a walkway covered in chainlink which leads to the complex. I sighed pulling out my left ear bud "hurry it up twinkle toes" I said to wheelchair guy.

He looked up at me and stared before glaring at me most likely registuring what I had said.

Mainfleet's POV

Fike and I stood inside the chain-link tunnel looking at the new recrutes that passed by"look at all that new meat." I laughed.

Mavis's POV

"and who are you?" Wheelchair asked his glare still in place. "Mavis"

"what about you twinkle toes?" I smirked his glare turning harder "Jake Sully" I nodded in return.

"let's go" I said walking off down the ramp not bothering to get his bag I knew his type they never want help before they want to prove themselves I could tell that when he first talked to me.

"Hey! hey wait up!" Jake yelled I stopped looking behind me seeing him haul his bag onto his legs before rolling quickly after me.

When he was about a few centermeters behind me I started walking "why did you stay behind?" he asked coming up next to me.

My only response to him was a shrug "because" he didn't push and this made me start to think we'd be good friends. Truth is I feel comfortable around him and I somewhat understand him.

Mainfleet's POV

"Check it out man. Meels on wheels." Fike nudged me motioning me towards a guy in a wheelchair and a girl.

"That is just wrong. But who is that?" I asked eyeing her up.

"No way could he pick that up!" Fike said gesturing towards wheels.

"wouldn't I like to tap that" I said licking my lips.

Mavis's POV

I focus on my media-nano player as Jake looked around when suddenly I was pulled back by him. "wha-" but I didn't finish my question as a huge tractor, taller than a house, roars past on muddy wheels. We notice something sticking out of the tires-arrows. I smirk at the arrows 'still fighting'.

Once the things out of our way we start off again "what're you two limp dicks starin' at?" Jake snarled at two guys that were standing there hairy eyeing his wheelchair.

"seen a lot of guys leave this place in wheelchairs. never seen anybody show up in one. How you going sexy" Jake glared at them but I continued to walk on "Leave me alone dickface" I snared glancing at him.

The guy next to him looked like he was trying to retain his laughter. I could tell they were Sec-Ops because they didn't act like them.

"You are not in Kansas anymore..." I knew who's voice that was from thousands of light years away. Miles Quaritch. Chief of Security. My parents best friend.

"...You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of everyday." Jake rolles in while I follow regretting ever being here. I watch as Quraitch raises his hand and points out the window, towards the dark treeline.

"Out beyond that fence every living thing that crawls, flies or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubees." The rooms quiet and that nerves me. I finally walk in avoiding his gaze as I could very well feel it on me. I walk over to a metal table that was empty and pulled myself up staring at the floor the whole time.

"We have an indigenous population humanoids here called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute. We operate,we live, at a constant threat condition yellow" His gaze was burning and very irratating but I restrained myself.

"As head of security, it's my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed." He pauses finally pulling his gaze away from me making me breath with relief "not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need a strong metal attitude, you need to follow procedure..." he rambles on but my mind turns to the Na'vi. I glance at Jake seeing him watching intensly to the lecture or dazed at least.

Nothing like an old-school safety brief to put your mind at ease.

People are roaming in both directions, looking for rooms, lugging duffels and cases. Jake had offered to take mine and with the look on his face I didn't want to argue.

I was watching everyone that came into close range to me not including Jake who was also looking at everyone when suddenly someone came up to Jake and instently I could tell he was an Xenoanthroplogist by his eagerness.

"Hey, you're Jake right? Tom's brother? you look just like him." I watched the guy curiously as Jake gave him a wary look.

"Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman, I went through avatar training with him." Norm offers his hand to Jake which he accepts "Uh Norm this is Mavis" Jake mentioned motioning his hand to me.

"Hi as you probably already know my name is, I'm Norm Spellman and I'm an Xenoa-" "Xenoanthropologist" I cut him off he stared at me for a bit before blurting out "do I know you?"

"Apparently so because Jake just told you my name" Norm rolled his eyes but continued to stare.

I blinked at him pulling Norm out of whatever trance he was in before turning to Jake.

I put my ear buds in blocking them out as I scanned everones face and eyes. They were all so easy to read some were miners, some cat-machine drivers, engineers, geologists and so on as they rush around.

I was braught out of my thoughts when I felt Jake grab my sleeve he looked up at me something in his eyes said follow and don't leave that made me smirk but followed anyways.

We walked into what looked like the Bio-lab. I pulled out one of my ear buds to listen to the scientists that I'm suspecting is one of the many creaters of our avatars.

Me, Jake and Norm were here to drive these remotly controlled bodies called avatars. They're grown from human DNA mixed with DNA from the natives here.

I looked around spotting three ceiling-height acrylic tanks. Intreeged it was like an unknown force pulling me to an amnio tank.

Inside is a petiet but strong figure floating lanquidly inside, which looks like a women. A very large, Very blue, Women.

The petiet figure turned revealing a beautiful face of what looks like my avatar. Her nerves flinched as she floated in the blue liquid.

Her long tail wraps around her leg like a vine, Her legs were long, slender and I bet any guy would want to touch her.

Her torso was long, strong and petiet and looked like a supermodels body, her shoulders were broad but delicate and feminim. Her arms flexed showing her muscile tone.

Her hair was a jet black but what was different was that she had like a sort of fringe that swept over her right eye with honey blonde tips that touched her cheek.

The flecks or 'freckles' shone brightly on her face like everything wouldn't live if she didn't.

"-This is your avatar now Jake" I heard Norm's voice I looked over my shoulder to see a scientist, Norm and Jake all looking at his.

Reluctenly moving away from mine I walked over to Jakes placing my hand on the glass. Strangly enough the large blue figure slightly gravitated towards my hand.

"Your Mavis right?" I looked to my right to see the scientist I nodded my exression not changing. "Your's we had some trouble with. As you can see the fringe but your eyes is the real trouble...their a floresent violet when normally the Na'vi eyes are yellow or amber but your abilities is what caught us most." he said I looked at him confused.

"Over here" he said mostioning for me to follow him.

He braught up a split picture one side was my brain the other my DNA but it was red and blue with hints of purple. "When we were fusing your DNA with the Na'vi it reatcted dramaticly to a point that we thought we wouldn't be able to create your avatar. You see some of the DNA fused into cristals with your blood which normally doesn't happen. Not knowing what to do we tried defusing it but was unsuccessful then the next day we came back and well it was fixed you could say." he said pointing to things and fragments of my brain and DNA.

"so..." I trailed of "so you have faster abities, quieter movements, Stronger than a regular female Na'vi and believeably she resonds to music very well. Not to mention your increase of hearing things better than the Na'vi. She's Graces favourite." I nodded not really getting any of it only little bits I smiled a little than looked back at Jake and Norm they were both now saring at mine.

I rolled my eyes "boys" The guy laughed holding his hand out to me "Max Cullimore." holding his hand out I grabbed it giving it a slight shake "Mavis" 


	2. The Flow of Energy-Ch2

"The idea is every driver is matched to his own avatar so their nevous system are in tune or something. Which is why they offered me this gig, because I can link with Tommy's avatar, which was insanely expensive." Jake had just started his videolog and I was trying to read three books on DNA, Na'vi culture, language and beliefs while righting down important infomation and litstening to music with one ear bud out so I could listen to Jake.

"Is this right? I just say whatever in these videologs?" he asked I couldn't help let out a giggle turning my head towards him.

"Can you even use technology?" I giggled he waved me off with the wave of his hand but he had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. you just need to get in the habit of documenting eveything, what you see, what you feel, it's all part of the science. Good science starts with good observation" Norm told Jake.

"wonder who told you that" I muttered.

"Right" Jake told him turning back to the cam "so, whatever. Here I am. Doing science" I resited the urge to let out a giggle.

"Never been in a lab before" he muttered I couldn't take it.

I laughed slapping my hands onto my work. "Never been in a lab. Ever finished high school?" I asked "Whatever" he muttered throwing some papers at me but I could see the smile on his face.

"Log off and Quit it. It's time to meet your boss for the next five years." Max said standing up.

Max lead me, Jake and Norm through the short corridor to what looked like the link room that conains a dozen of psionic link units, that look like coffins cross with MRI scanners.

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar Program, and she wrote the book, I mean literally wrote the book, on Pandoran botany." Norm praised

"That's because she likes plants better than people" Max said low, over his shoulder.

"I love her already" I muttered glancing at Jake who looked rather confused yet eager

I looked ahead to see a women about fifty, strong face, short red curly hair and fiercely intelligent eyes with a scowl on her face and a lit cigarette in her mouth.

"And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman, Ja-" Max said but Grace cut him off.

"Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?" she asked

"May the all mother smile upon out first meeting." I raised an eye brow at Norm. I had known how to speak Na'vi when I was like 6 and I'm what 23 now.

Grace nods approvingly, taking a drag of her cigarette. I glance at Jake; his face full of confusion.

"Not bad. You sound a little formal." Grace said

"There is still much to learn."

Jake and I wait while they ignore us, personally I didn't care if they did or didn't I just wanted to get this over with so I could go back to reading, listening to music and teasing Jake.

"Uh, Grace, This is Jake S-" Max was once again interrupted.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know who you are, and I don't need you. I need your brother." Grace said spitfully ignoring me.

Grace turned to Max with a irratated look "You know- the PhD who trained three years for this mission."

"He's dead. I know it's not a big inconvenience to everyone" Jake snapped answering for Max. 'That explains the Tom guy'

"How much lab training have you had? Ever run a gas chromatograph?" Grace asked.

"No." Jake answered simply

"Any lab work at all?"

"High school chemisrty. But I ditched."

"you. what about you whatever your name is have you had any lab work?"she asked her voice rising with anger and irratation.

"No. I dropped out of school when I was like 15." I answer everyone looked at me shocked I just shrugged.

"you see? you see? they're pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain." Grace turned to walk away "I'm going to find Selfridge."

Grace shoved past Jake as Max yelled after her saying it wasn't a good idea but she was already out the door and stomping down the corridor.

Max turned to Jake and I with a pained look. "Here, tomorrow, oh eight hundred. Try to use big words" He said before going where ever.

It was morning and we were linking with our avatars.

Grace, Norm, Jake and I approach our link units. I glance through a pressure window. In an adjoining chamber. My avatar lies on a gurney, breathing slowly in Pandora air. Norm and Jake's avatar are on other gurnies.

Norm slips into his linkchair, expertly donning biometric sensors.

"How much link time have you logged?" Grace asked us.

I glanced at her before focusing on my media-nano player. Suddenly it was snatched away from me.

"Hey!" I yelled in protest.

"How long have you logged?" she asked I shrugged my defiant glare never wavering. "tell me you're joking."

Grace quickly opens the hood of my link unit. I get in glancing at Jake than Norm's already working Unit. I didn't lay down I just sat. It felt weird without my ear buds in or them in my hands.

"Don't! I got this." I heard Jake yelled and I let out a giggle knowing Grace tried to help him.

"So you just figured you'd come out here to the most hostile enviroment known to man, with no training of any kind, and see how it went? what was going through your head?" Grace asked him.

"Maybe I was just tired of doctors telling me what I couldn't do." I smiled 'maybe I have got a friend'.

Someone came up next to me and pushed me down into the warm fluid gel and I noticed it was Grace.

"so why'd you come out here?" Grace asked I looked at her and we connected eyes the look on my face gave her everything she needed to know.

She nodded "you'll tell me the story later. I didn't catch your name." Grace said turning her gaze to the screen before looking at me again.

"Mavis"

"Mavis who? is that it? no surname?" she asked

"no. just Mavis"

"well ok Mavis relax and let you mind go blank." I slightly nodded as she put the metal body net over my chest, legs and torso before closing the hood.

I let out a breath before closing my eyes and letting my mind go blank. My vison of black was over taken by bright neon colours before a bright light like when I woke from cyro shone in my eyes but it was much brighter and clearer than I remember.

Things quickly come into focus as two meds lean over me with a mask covering their face for oxogeon.

I sit up holding my hands infront of my face. Cracking my neck, back and knuckles I felt fresh, relaxed...free.

"Can you see fine? Can you hear us? whats your name?" One of the meds asked

"yeah I can see fi-" I stopped myself I sounded different my voice sounded sweet, melodic. "uh yeah I can see clearly. I can hear. Mavis." I answered their questions.

I turned so I sat on the edge "Ok Mavis take it slow can you touch your finger tips together?" they asked I did so.

I looked behind me to see Jake now, did I just realized he looked handsome I snapped out of it turning back to the meds.

My fringe fell in my face making me blow it out of my face. I bit my lip as I slowly stood they looked cautious but didn't do anything against it. I rolled my shoulders making sure all my nerves were working suddenly a big comotion was going on and Jake was suddenly out the door.

Everyone was yelling after him telling him to come back I smiled after him knowing that it was his first time to run since he has been in the wheelchair.

After a few minutes of checking my nerves they gave me some clothes and sent me to a room to change.

I slipped on the tight black long sleeved crop top, then slipped on a the pair of torn denim cut jean shorts. I pulled on some high top converse.

Walking out of the room I walked in the direction Jake went. Max had given me some cloths for him.

I finally found him with Grace who was telling him something. I threw his clothes at his head making him grunt. "Get dressed thats the least I've seen you in cloths and I don't want to see anymore." I laughed.

Jake stared at me mouth open. "Hey check it out." I heard the familliar voice of Norm call I turn to see Norm making poses "I'm a living god." he smiled looking at us.  



	3. The Flow of Energy-Ch3

I stand at a window, coffee in hand, ear buds in until I hear Grace. I abandon my warm coffee, taking out one of my ear buds as I walk towards my link unit.

I didn't pay attention to whatever they were saying I just hopping in and waited for someone to start this thing.

Grace finally finished whatever she was doing and walked over "so whats the orders?" I asked.

"we're gonna see if the Na'vi, the Omaticaya clan, will give us a chance because of all you new faces. Maybe if they see us giving respect to their forest than maybe they'll give us a chance." she said as she shut the hood.

I sat in the Samson Tilt-Rotor dressed in a baggy loose grey shirt that fell off my left shoulder and lops down the side of my torso but showing my right hip, denim black shorts and faded pale purple converse.

A rifle 62 sat next to me along with my backpack as I sat listening to my avatars ear buds Max had made for me. Everyone is looking out the sides of the samson.

We land in a small meadow among towering trees. The fern-like 'grass' is beaten down in waves by the rotor-wash as the samson settles to the ground.

Jake suddenly grabbed my hand pulling me out the Samson only giving me time to grab my bag and gun leaving my ear buds and media-nano player.

I sighed as Jake pulled me out. He pointed his gun at everything making me roll my eyes then slug my bag over my shoulder holding the gun in my other hand.

"careful marine a turkey might eat you" I chuckled.

"well lets hope that only the turkey does" Grace smirked me.

We move on, Jake still freaking out his knuckles practically white as he grips the gun like any shadow could come out and kill him.

"Relax, marine. Your're makeing me nervous." Gacesaid pushing ahead forcing Jake to lower the gun.

We make it to a clearing that I reconized was the old school ruins my brother would tell me about. I loved learning about it.

"How will they know we're here?" Norm asked

"I'm sure they're watching us right now." Norm gulps.I kept my head to the ground under no curcumstances.

I see Jake walk over to some books and so I walk over wanting to see.

"The kids were so bright, so eager to learn...they picked up english faster than I could teach it to them." Grace said I could hear the care in her voice.

I kneel down picking up a book and a smile grew on my face 'The lorax by Dr. Seuss' Jake knelt next to me seeing the smile on my face.

"ring the soil probe, right here, yellow case." Grace instructed Norm.

A russtling braught mine and Jake's intrest among the dark rafters. Roosting Stingbats eye us warily, fluttering their wings.

Grace grabs the book I found placing it on a shelf.

"The stingbats knock them off. I guess I always hope somebody will come back and read them." Grace said wistfully.

"why don't they come back?" Norm asked

"The Na'vi learned as much about us as they needed to know."

I look at what seems to be a blackboard but as I walk closer I see a patten on holes and unmistakenly they look like bullet holes.

"What happened here?" Jake asked for me.

"Are you going to help with this gear? we've got a lot to do." Grace snapped obviously not wanting to talk about it.

I could here Grace and Norm disccuse whatever they were doing but Jake had held me prisioner since we left the Samson and we were now scouting a few meters ahead

I was looking away from Jake when I heard a noise I turned seeing Jake touching the Helicoradians. I rolled my eyes when Jake touched one and a chain reaction followed he glanced at me a goofy smile on his face.

I look back in front of me to see a Hammerhead Titanothere. 'oh great'

Jake raised his rifle but I didn't make any effort to stop him knowing full well it could charge if he thought we were a threat.

"Don't shoot. You'll piss it off" Grace's voice said coming through our throat mike.

The Hammerhead bellows and lowers it's 3 meter wide sledgehammer of a skull.

"It's already pissed of!" Jake said

"Jake the armor's to thick. Trust me." I said to Jake resting my hand on his arm.

We start to back aways when the Hammerhead bellows again pawing the earth.

"It's a territorial threat display. Do not run, or he'll charge.

"What do I do?" Jake asked Grace.

"Hold your ground!" Grace yelled through the throat mike.

The hammerhead slashes its head sidways, splintering saplings. It bellows again, lowers its head and charges.

Jack rushed forward infront of me screaming at the top of his lungs, spreads his arms wide and runs straight at the thing.

My attention was suddenly drawn away as I heard something. It sounded like a growl. My throat hitched when I remember the growl.

Thanator

"Jake" I whispered. I was frightened to death as to scared to turn around.

Jake obviously didn't here me as he starts yelled in 'victory' but when the thanator suddenly let out a snarl making Jake whirl around and instantly I pulled myself into his arms tightly shutting my eyes tight.

The ground shakes and next thing I know I'm being pulled through the forest and the Thanator right behind us.

Under, over, faster, left, under, jump, right,right,under, faster. I was getting out of breath.

Suddenly Jake was picked up by his backpack and shaken like a kid with a doll. Jake unleases his backpack and we continue running. I had lost my backpack a long way behind and I felt like I couldn't but I could.

We must look like blurs at the speed we were going and by now I was pulling Jake. Up ahead I could see water and dived outward with all my might same as Jake.

I was surrounded by bubbles confused at first but then it comes back to me and I swim against the currant and I surfaced looking for Jake only to see him swiming my way as the Thanator slashes a Jake past his face and misses.

I hadn't seen the waterfall and I had finally reached Jake and was now clinging to him for dear life as we disappear over the falls just as the Thanator swips at us from a rock.

My lungs burn for air as the water blockes all my senses. When suddenly I'm yanked out of the river and lay there gasping for air.

I was wet,bruised and bleeding not to mention weakening. Jake is paranoided, freaked and hyper alert as he forms a crude but sharp tip on a stick he found.

The trees here are a hundred meters high, blocking out the sky. A few pencil beams of sunlight filterdown into the cyran gloom.

My legs feel like jello and I have use Jake has half of my support. Jake doesn't know I'm bleeding which I'm thankful for.

I stop Jake as I see shapes moving with liquid grace. I could here them but Jake couldn't. Viperwolves.

I catch a glimps of a glint of eyes, a slinking black movment then nothing. Darkness.

Jake rips a chuck of his t-shirt wrapping it onto the other end of the spear. Jake jams the makeshift torch into the sap, soaking the shirt with it. I hand Jake a waterproof match from my shorts pocket.

The torch creates a pool of light surrounded by pulsing, leaping Viperwolves. Jake moves the torch around causing it to refelect several pairs of reflective green eyes.

I stand armless watching the viperwolves move like liquid their eyes peircing into mine. I look behind me locking eyes with one of them.

It stops staring at me as if he could see through my soul and memories. Suddenly Jake pulls me away behind him as the rest close in hunting us from the ground and trees.

"don't you have a knife or something?" Jake asks paniced I rolled my eyes at him "no guienius You made me drop all my weapons when the Thanator was chasing us." I snared.

I hated him for getting us in this mess but didn't want to piss him of due to the fact that he had the only thing that could save us.

The hyena like laugh of the viperwolves echo through the dark forest when suddenly one of them lunge at me only to have Jake defend it for me, he does but another follows over.

Jake continues to lunge at the viperwolves as I stay clinging to the back of his shirt.

About half a dozen are circling us in the open but Jake can only keep them a bay for so long.

Jake suddenly brakes yelling at the viperwolves making them attack one after another they leap at us. One catches my leg but I kick it way trying not to let Jake notice the scratches and bits they were sinking into me.

Jake whirls around catching me off gared as a viperwolf lunges at Jake sinking its teeth into his arm make Jake retaliate with pain and fury as he slashes with the spear cutting into the creatures shoulder and it lets go.

I turn only to have two lunge at me one went for my throat while the other went for my face. I push them away only for one to grab my arm and the others tooth cutting my cheek.

I swing my arm sending the viperwolf flying into a tree I tried not to fall at the intence numbing pain I was feeling in my body.

I struggle to stay awake but black spots were blocking my vision and I don't have time to react as a viperwolf lunges at me and the last thing I see in the flame of the torch and an arrow shoot at the viperwolf.

The darkness was what I hated but I felt comforted by it. 


	4. The Flow of Energy-Ch4

I awoke to my body swaying alittle as someone carries me My eyes open slightly as I see faint colours and wait for my eyes to ajust to my surroundings.

When my vision is clear I look up at the canopies curiously then Jake's face comes into view and everything comes back to me.

The Thanator, The Chase, The Viperwolves, The Arrow, Everything and I glare at the moron infront of me.

I make an effort to get out of his arms. Once out I glare at him before walking away from him ignoring the exrusiating pain.

"Hey Mav! Mavis come back! where are you going?" he yelled running after me. I stopped turning to him glaring like I could rip his head off and feed it to a Thanator.

"as far as possible from you!" I spat going around him walking the other way "wait Mavis! it's not sa-" "well I would have been safe if you didn't decide to become a large ego idiot and get in the way of a Thanator's hunt!" I said yelled at him.

"look Mavis I'm sorry but-" "but nothing leave me alone I don't need you! you'll just get me killed or worse!" Spining on my heel I went to walk away when I saw a female Na'vi.

"you didn't. you shit head" I muttered under my breath.

I avoided her gaze directly to my eyes but I'm pretty sure she spotted my fringe.

Jake went to talk when suddenly a whooshing sound swung through the air and a bolo flies at us, entangling our legs.

Jake manages to get out of the rope but I struggle as pain runs up my side. I let out a pained gasps as the rope dug into my wounds and Jake was by my side in a second untangling them.

Jake pulls me up wrapping my arm around his neck but I push it away to stand in front of him as several na'vi and their direhorse towards us.

In a quick movement I'm behind Jake but I didn't protest as I saw their weapons. The riders aim their bows, arrows and spears at Jake and I but I averted my eyes, bringing myself into Jake's back clinging to his torn shirt.

Jake's suddenly on the ground me nearly being squished by his large figure. Jake quickly pulls me to his chest so no one could see my eyes. It's vital they don't because if they did they could kill me without thought.

The female na'vi that had been standing there dropped to the ground next to Jake and I while confronting what looks like the lead rider.

"Tsu'tey, what are you doing?! they are my captive!" she yelled at him. No matter how much I wanted hurt her right now I had to stay calm and act frightened.

"These demons are forbidden here. I will kill this one as a lesson to the others!" he snarled I clung as I felt like he wanted to kill me.

"Stop! there has been a sign. This is a matter for the Tsahik." she said coming inbetween us and the lead rider.

The sound of someone angrily walking before mounting a direhorse made me alert but I felt nerved as he yelled 'bring them'.

They grabbed us hauling us to our feet but I nearly colapsed as I let out a gasp of intense pain making Jake pick me up bridal style holding me close to his chest as he's shoved forward.

After awhile I would have fallen to sleep if it wasn't for the intence pain in my side and a spear poking me in the back but not once did I move away from Jake even if I did feel alittle uncomforatble.

I opened my eyes making sure no one saw them as I looked at the Hometree infront of us as we walk closer. I close my eyes moving as close as I could to Jake as Tsu'tey I preume was yelling an ululating warning when Jake is force-marched through the pillars into an open central area.

A sudden mass of pain rushed over my body as we entered making me wimper and bit my tounge from screaming but the pain didn't subside as Jake was hauled through the villagers.

I shook slightly as I glanced around to see childrens huge eyes following us and the others exspressions ranging from curiosity to outright hostility.

I close my eyes blocking everyone and everything out as the pain surges through my body.

Third peron's POV

Jake is amazed at the size of hometree inside. by the light of the cook-fires he can see up to a vast cyrindrical gallery, a living cathedral.

Clear membranes filled with fluttering bio-luminesnt insects, act as area lighting. The central space is dominated by the skull of some enormous creature, mounted with much embellishment on a totem.

Standing in front of this, awaiting their approach, is Eytukan, the Clan Leader.

Eytukan has deeply chiselled features and a long chest mantle of Thanator Claw and is mate to Mo'at, the Tsahki. His normally stern features are clouded further by anger.

Mavis's POV

"Why do you bring this creature here?" the clan leader asked anger in his voice.

"I was going to kill them, but there was a sign from Eywa" The female na'vi addressed the clan leader.

The pain was going only by a little though, I moved giving Jake the signal to let me down and he obeyed but not once did I open my eyes even though I wish I could I felt weak without my sight and it fustrated me.

When Jake put me down I made no move to move from infront of him but I kept my head down. "I have said no dreamwalker will come here, to offend our home! their alien smell fills my nose." Eytukan said.

I could feel his burning eyes on me as I try not of open my eyes. I could hear them. I could hear him. His deep breaths of anger I could hear everything clearly. The small convosations. The comments.

Everything. "Father,many atokirina came to this alien." The girl said. Her father!.

"what's going on?"Jake asked placing his hands on my shoulders.

"My father is deciding whether to kill you"the na'vi spoke in english "your father!?" Jake stepped around me, offering his hand, My eyes snap open and as quick as a flash I pulled him back towards me as my eyes made a intence stare.

The clan leaders eyes held shock, anger, suprize and confusion. The hunters jumped to restrain him, shouting oblivious to my eyes. But they all freeze as a commanding female voice echoes through the chamber.

"Step back!" Everyone looked up. A na'vi women stood on the second level, looking down. She is a severe women in her 50's. Her bearing is haughty, her exspression friendly as a hang-judge. Her outfit is elaorate, denoting her rank as clan matriarch.

"I will look at these aliens." There is an expectant hush as the women descends the helical core of hometree, a kind of natural spiral staircase.

"That is Mother. She is Tsahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa." the girl answered to Jake's unasked question.

"Who's Eywa?" Jake asked in my ear I turned my head slightly but never moved my gaze from the clan leader, neither did he.

"Their god you could say" The pain I was feeling was subsiding but the stinging was still there.

The girl kneels before her like an acolyte as Mo'at passes. The villagers stare 'at circles slowly around us, examining Jake's tale and the end of my queue.

"what are you called?" Mo'at asked her accent layering on thick making me intreeded. She locked hold onto my eyes. "Jake Sully" he answers but I stay quiet.

Jake shook me but a stinging pain went through my arm and I turned hissing at him as I clutched my arm. Mo'at watched me couriosity masking her features.

"Mavis. Her names Mavis" Jake answered for me but his eyes never left me.

She poduces a long thorn between her fingerips. With a flourish she stikes my chest. And it was like I was brought to a different time.

The ground flushed with a fluoresint blue like a pulse. The na'vi people sat moving in a circular motion with their bodies singing a song. Mo'at stood up front at the base of the tree of souls chanting with her people.

Two bodies laid behind their covered in little roots climbing their skin. My vision gets blurred and I'm braught back.

Mo'at rubs my blood between her fingertips then tastes it. "Why did you come to us?" she asked she stared at me expecting me to answer but I didn't so Jake did for me.

"We came to learn." Mo'at turned to look at Jake now "We have tried to teah other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full" Mo'at eyed Jake.

"My cup is empty,trust me. Just ask Doctor Augustine. I'm no scientists." this braught a small smile to my face in amusment.

"What are you?" Mo'at asked galncing at me "I don't know. I was a Marine-uh, warrior. of the Jar head clan."

The Tsu'tey guy spoke up in rage "A warrior! I could kill him easily!" I didn't move only if he was a threat I'd throw myself infront of Jake.

"No! This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more about him!" The clan leader spoke stepping towards us.

"And you? What are you?" Mo'at asked turning to me but I never spoke a word "She's also a warrior but a...a warrior of heart and soul" I looked at Jake with a sad look.

Mo'at seemed to consider this and turned to the girl "Daughter. You will teach them our way, to speak and walk as we do."

The girl looked shocked, then angry. "Why me? That's not fair! I only-"

But Mo'at cut her off "It is decided!" The girl subsides, turning to glare at us. Mo'at looked between Jake and me.

"My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Jakesully and Mavis. We will see if your insanity can be cured." Mo'at turnes back to her daughter her exspression stern "They are your resonsibility."

The girl nods, accepting, but anyone could tell she was not a happy camper. She grabbed Jake's arm and went to grab mine but I fintched away and I think she remembered why I had hissed at Jake before so she grabbed my other hand and pulls us roughly away.

"So it's all good, right? You, me a-" but Jake was cut off by the girl "Do not speak"

Later, the girl, who's name I still haven't found out, led us up the spiral to the second level of Home Tree. Jake now wore only a ratty lioncloth while I wore a ratty black lioncloth that fell to a point and stopped just above my knee, my breasts were covered with a necklace with feathers and beads, my wounds were bound with plat-fiber bandages and my hair hung loosly around my middle back and splayed over my shoulders.

I haven't talked at all since I was yelling at Jake and he hasn't really asked why but I knew he wanted to but everytime he tried he'd just start staring and I'd just ignore him and follow the girl.

The entire clan is squatting at dinner in a huge circle. They stop talk and turn to gaze at us as we enter. I grab Jake's arm and slightly pull myself behind him.

"Don't get up" Jake said as he walked over to a spot. On the way I could feel the stares and hid more behind Jake so everytime Jake stepped on someones tail they would hiss at him or yell at him and I'd hide more behind him.

Once Jake had found a spot the girl came over to us with several large leaves heaped with food. She kneels next to me, placing the food infront of us almost defiantly.

"You never told me your name." Jake mention and I metally rolled my eyes.

"Neytiri te ckaha Mo'at'ite." I couldn't help but smile at Jake's face "Okay, again, a whole lot slower"

"Neytiri. Nay-Tee-ree." I instructed Neytiri looked suprized that I had talked and Jake gave me a 'really' look "you know I'd never pass up a chance to make fun of you."

Third Person's POV

Across the circle, Tsu'tey, Mo'at and Eytukan sit together, glancing up occasionally from their food to the strangers.

"These aliens try to look like people, but they can't." Tsu'tey spat truth was he was jealous of Jakesully but had yet to know why.

"He seems dim to me. His eyes are to small. But her. Eywa has a future for her." Mo'at said placing her eyes on Mavis.

Neytiri motions for Jake and Mavis to take portions from the serving leaves into their own leaves.

"Your mom likes us. I can tell." Jake said as he notices Mo'at staring at them. Mavis how ever refused the food and avoided any eye contact with Mo'at.

Mo'at, watching Jake,Mavis and Neytiri, leanes over to Eytukan.

"Neytiri will test these "warriors". They may learn nothing- but we will learn much" Eytukan nods "You speak truth. We must understand these Sky people if we are to drive them out."

Jake munches on Teylu while Mavis watches amused at Jake as he had no idea what he was eating. "These rock. What are they?"

"Teylu. We call it beetle larvae." Mavis answered Jake branches. Neytiri heaps some more onto his leaf, a challenge, Jake meets her eyes, takes a handful, and starts munching enthusiastically.

"That's some fine Teylu. That's like grandma's teylu." a large smile grows on Mavis's face in amusement as she watches Jake shovels more into his mouth.

Across the circle Tsu'tey, warily eyeing Jake " I say she will kill him." Mo'at who had heard what he said looked at Tsu'tey "and what about Mavis?" she asked Tsu'tey glances at Mo'at before looking at Mavis and his eyes seemed to soften a bit.

"I suppose"

Mavis's POV

I lied awake in my hammock I look to Jake to see him 'asleep'. Sighing I got out of my hammock and walked over to the large open like window.

So many things running through my head. I don't get it. Why did Eywa want us alive?. Staring out into the dense jungle I didn't knowtes the footsteps coming towards me.

"You look troubled" Mo'ats' voice rung through my ears.

"no not troubled. different is what you reallywant to say." I breathed. 'Why did I come here I would have never been able to survive. Oh how I wish Mike was here with me.' 


	5. The Flow of Energy-Ch5

I missed it, I missed nearly everything, I hated it, What I did in the past made me blind to the future, but then again so is everyone else...not just me.

"-so these two kids are out there one night and they've got Queen Bitch herself offering him the spare room and the car keys. Unbeliveable." Grace was a little or lets say a lot shocked to here that Jake and I had gottin' into Hometree alive.

I had been sitting listening to the story the motions of rememberence flashing through my mind as I stared out at the dence forest of the cafeteria at breakfast.

"It's not something you can teach." That seemed to break me out of my daze making me look at Jake before looking back at my still full plate of cold scrambbled eggs, toast and bacon.

Some of the other scientists clap Jake on the shoulder in congrats as they glance at me debating if to or not. "That's awesome, Jake. You to Mav." Max said getting my attention I looked at him a small smile playing on my lips before I heared the sound of furious crunching of bacon.

I looked next to me to see Norm, fuming, as he glares at Jake then back at his plate.

Grace turns to Jake and I getting serious "For reasons I can not fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you two. God help us all." I smiled half heartedly at Grace before turning back to the dark out line of the forest.

I wished, I begged, but I knew it wouldn't happen. The convosation I had with Mo'at last night replayed in my head but one sentance stayed 'In the End we all have a cause good or bad but on the way you find something only you can understand or complete'.

I never understood the purpose of life because when I relised that everyone dies it wasn't the greatest of feelings and I feared the death after that til one day I sat alone in my room no light of any source. My mind played tricks on me it felt like anyone could just come in and do anything to me or some animal would come out of the dark and try to kill me.

That was when I realised that Fear was only a thought and so I didn't fear death anymore...I didn't fear at all but that didn't stop me from being scared but eveything seemed to turn numb after a while...and once again I realised...not everything is what they seem.

Jake pumps his chair across the lab, flanked by Grace and Norm, me lagging behind. Grace holds sterieo still pictures in front of him, one at a time images of the clan members she shot over the years, a kind of flash card drill.

Tsu'tey shows on the screen and Jake answers me mumbling to myself "Tsu'tey." "Mo'at" "Eytukan"

"He's the clan leader" Grace moves the picture back so we can look at Mo'at "But she's the spiritual leader. Like a sharman."

We enter the Link room as the dialouge continues "Got it so who's Eywa" I glared at his head he should remember me telling him. I was about to rip him for it but Norm cut in.

"Who's Eywa? oh, only their deity. The Great Mother. The goddess made up of-" "of all living things. but of course you don't remember yesturday when I told you that but obviously you weren't listening." I snapped cutting Norm off as I walked around to my Link bed.

"Yeah and you would have known that if you had any training whatsoever." Norm finished rolling his eyes at Jake.

"Who's got a date with the chief's daughter?" Jake teased him I cleared my thought at him raising my eye brows getting his attention. "What?" he asked as if he forgot.

I was going to reply when Grace interupted "Knock it off. Jesus, it's like kindergarten around here."

I open my link and get in settling into the soft embrace of the link, Grace inputs commands at the control station. I heard Grace talking to Jake and couldn't help eavesdropping.

"Neytiri was my best student. She and her sister Silwanin. Just amazing girls."

"I didn't meet the sister." only now did I just realize she said Neytiri had a sister. Grace mummbled something before speaking up and saying village life starts early.

Once Grace had finished with Jake she moved onto me "so are you gonna tell me how they let you in. Their very weary of our kind as you know but two at their sacred home at once; they must be very curious." I looked up at Grace with a curious exspresion before looking up at the roof "Jake covered for me" I made it sound simple but really it must had made a big deal to her because she gave me a pointed look. "and what did he say?" "I was a warrior, thats it" I said shugging my shoulders Grace's face looked alittle suspitious but she nodded and placed the bio-sensor array over my chest.

"Before I ship you off make sure Jake doesn't do anything stupid." I smiled amused "when doesn't he" Grace smirked at me before closing the clamshell.

The amazing sensation and site of the neon tunel light flashed in my mind. I accually felt alive.

Jake and I walk among the villagers, who go about their daily tasks. Young girls sit together, weaving and singing. They look up as we pass, then go back to work. Two men clean the fish they've caught. A young mother pounds seeds into meal, while nursing an infant. Children chasing each other and climbing like monkeys.

I stopped to watch as they climb a tree then jump to another while some others run underneath. I turn to look at Jake only to see him gazing at a little girl who had been bold enough to run up to Jake and stare than she looked at me with a big smile before shreiking with laughter as she runs back to her playmates. I move to stand back next to Jake who's grinning. I leaned in close to his ear "Maybe they realised how ugly you are." with a small giggle.

Jake turned to me playfully pushing me on the shoulder with his as he laughed. He grinned again looking at Neytiri who was cantering towards us on a Direhorse. She leads two more, an old sway backed mare and a young masculin stallion. My smile turned into a grin as Jake's drops.

I rush towards them rubbing the mares head before moving to the stallion and instantly I felt a sort connection as I touched him I stared into his pale blue eye. His head was blue with purple surrounding his nostals and eye and cheeks, His anteni with fading out of red, orange and yellow up until the tip of the queue. His neck was black fading out into a dark purple, his mane like his face colour but had green sperts, his chest all sorts of green, blue, light purple and a little pink, his back was a bight green and purple but faded into a red, then orange, then yellow leading onto his hind, His back legs was a vibrent red, his second pair of legs were violet, and his front legs were green, blue and yellow, his stomach all colours fading into each other, his tale white. He curtainly was a unique Direhorse because as I looked at a couple other Direhorses I realised they were all a dark blue and he was coloured.

I stood watching Jake try to mount his Direhorse in amusement at his worried face. I stood next to the stallion strocking his head and neck. Neytiri holds it's nose-ring while Jake clumsily mounts.

Jake bends one of its antennae down to the tip of his queue. My amusment was now turning to curiosity as I watch.

Jake's pupils dilate and his moth drops open. The horse's eyes also go wide it honks nervously. Neytiri touches her fingertips to the neural interface. "This is shahaylu, the bond. Feel her heartbeat, her breath. Feel her strong legs." Jake closed his eyes nodding.

I turned towards the stallion in curiosity. Humming nightingale by demi lavato to myself I ran my hand over his chest feeling his breath. Mine soon ran with his in sink and he craned his head to nudge my arm. I smiled closing my eyes trying to feel his heartbeat. There it was his heartbeat. It was beautiful and unique every few seconds it would skip two beats but very quickly, it was amazing.

Smiling I opened my eyes to see his face infront of mine his eyes soft and calming. I moved my hand to his leg, it was firm but soft you could feel the warmth and muscil. And some how I felt one with the horse even without the shahaylu.

I turned back to Jake hearing him say "Forward." The horse launches into a gallop. Jake flops around making my laughter erupt from my throat. The stallion nods his head as if laughing with me. Jake was suddenly thrown off. He lands painfully in the mud.

Wincing I ran over to Jake the biggest smile on my face "are you al-" I was stopped by Jake getting up glaring at me. I stiffled my laughter and tried to look inoccent.

"Again." Neyiri instructs in a firm voice as she leads the horse back to him. "and yours." she said pointing to me. I suddenly felt something nudge me nearly pushing me into the mud I turn to see the stallion standing there 'had he followed me?' I asked myself.

I smiled walking away from the mud so I could mount him without falling into the mud such as Jake did.

Third Person's POV

Mavis led the direhorse away from the mud next to were Jake had tried to mount his direhorse. Tsu'tey and another young hunter, Kes'tae (Kes-ke), who had ventured out of the forest also leading two direhorses. The magnificent animals drinking from the edge of the pool. Tsu'tey who had been watching Jake disdainly as he rode his horse stood up straighter as he watched Mavis walk away from the mud. Interest danced in his eyes as her direhorse followed her without a nose-ring or command but what caught him most was that her direhorse had been the one that he had tried to ride since he was an infant . Jake smiles amusingly at Mavis as if exspecting the same thing to happen to her.

"Break a leg" Jake smirked "Get a brain" Mavis shot back her own smirk playing over her plump lips. Tsu'tey can't help but stare at her with a small instrest and lust.

Mavis's POV

I smirked as I turned my attention to the stallion infront of me. He turned his neck to look at me as if reasurringly. With one sigh of tried confidence I pulled myself up onto him effortly. I had ridden a horse before but this was very different from a regular earth horse.

I felt his breaths quicken slightly as I sat on his back he moved his head to look at me, Strocking his face Neytiri walked over and touched my leg. "Now you must be careful with him Mavis." I looked at her spectically as I straightened up and moved around on his back to get comforatable.

"Why? he doesn't seem dangerous" I said "to you but he can be a trickster but I think maybe he'll except you. Many Omaticaya had tried to ride him but none success. So be careful." she warned backing away.

I looked at his face in curiosity. He moves his anntenna towards me as if encouaging me to make the shahaylu. Hesatently I reached behind me, grabbing my queue I looked at it before grabbing his I stared at the two queues wary to make sure I was calm.

Slowly I enterlocked the two queues together, a heated rush ran through my body making me gasp. The sensation was amazing, I was in shock my eyes were still dilated and the stallions eyes were still wide.

It felt like nothing was around me but him, I was loving the feeling. I smiled in glee the stallion stumbled a bit at the sudden connection but soon stood up tall and proud. A name came into my head.

"Shivaka. Is that him name?" I asked Neytiri she just looked at me "you tell me" she said I couldn't help but smile and repeat his name "Shivaka"

"You may tell him what to do" Neytiri said then touches her head. "Inside."

With a deep breath I comanded 'walk' and he did. I smiled at my victory when suddenly my vision was over taken. The sound it was like a heartbeat running through my body pumping through my own heart. It was from my own eyes this time. My hand was touching Hometree as I was standing out of the same large window as I was when I was talking to Mo'at.

A hand covered mine and now I could feel two heartbeats at the same but different rythmic motion. I turned to see who ever it was but before I could everything vanished and I was back in reality.

I was nearly thrown off as I came back apparently Shivaka had seen and heard the vision because we suddenly came to a holt. Jake was laughing and Neytiri looked impressed but one question remained 'what had I done?'

I sat relaxed and amused as I watched Jake try to ride his Direhorse but everytime he fell he fell harder than before. Trust me it was hilarious.

Not once did I disconnect my queue fom Shivaka I loved the feeling. I think it was the strength and power that over came my body. I felt like I was apart of him. It was like I was in his body, breathed his breath.

I was brought out of my daze when I heard a large thud. Looking for the source of the noise I looked to the ground a few metres away from me to see Jake had fell to the ground face first in the mud of the riverbank.  
With one glance I swear I would have fallen off of Shivaka and into the mud myself. He painfully rises to his hands and knees and I debate if I should finally help him but my attention was drawn to Tsu'tey and another hunter thundering across the shallow river on their direhorses, spray blasts up from their hooves covering Jake in more mud.

Jake stands, covered in mud, as Tsu'tey stops his horse next to him, looking down with disdain.

"You should go away" His voice was strong but I could hear the hate in his voice Jake must have thought that only Neytiri and Mo'at could speak english.

"I knew this guy could speak English" Jake said smuggly looking towards me. A smirk layered on my face as I told Shivaka to trott forward.

Tus'tey had turned to Neytiri who was leading the old mare back to Jake. Tus'tey looked as if he had forgot I was here but the other hunter was fully aware as he watched me in amasment and curiosity.

Ignoring him I stopped next to Jake smirking at him then wiped some mud from his cheek, flicking it on to the ground. Tsu'tey turned back to glare at Jake was saw me instead.

His mean exression turned shocked when he saw me then turned his shocked face turned into a hard expression before wheeling his horse around and thunder of into the woods the other hunter following closely behind glancing at me before doing so.

Neytiri gestures to Jake's horse. "Again."

Rubbing Shivaka's neck we walked away a good disdance from Jake and his clumsy self. Praying to Eywa that this could end as I sat on Shivaka bored as hell. So far Mavis 1 Jake 0.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked as I packed my personal bag with my stuff and some other things.

Jake, Grace, Norm and I were packing Science gear and supplies for some unknown reason that I don't remember.

"Because I'm not about to let Quarnitch and Selfridge mico-manage this thing. We're going up into the mountains. There's a mobile link up at Site 26 that we can work out of." Grace answered.

"The Hallelujah Moutains?" Norm and I asked in sink glancing at each other a big smile on both our faces.

"That's right." Excitment finally broke out into my system and I jumped up and down with glee before doing my happy dance as Norm threw his hands in the air saying "Yesssss!"

Jake must have bin confused because Norm started to explain but I didn't pay attention as I continued to do my happy dance.

Soon enough my happy dance was cut short due to Grace. "Ok I kow your excited but don't get distracted here"

Nodding I continued to help Grace, Jake and Norm pack the supplies and everything as I did this obviously I danced a little doing so. 


End file.
